Before the Dawn
by xBloomStarx
Summary: I never thought that my life could get any worse. But I guess I was wrong.
1. Prologue

_It's me BloomandSky4ever!! I ain't telling y'all what kind of fic this is because I want to surprise you. If y'all think that I should turn this into a multiple-chapter story, then give me an answer in your reviews. I was going to use this one story that I wrote in the middle of school (during the break- like when I was waiting for the teacher to let us into the classroom.) but I have no flipping clue where it is. So, I hope you like this one. _

_Okay, here goes nothing:_

I walked forward with tears slowly falling down my face. I still couldn't believe that I had chosen to do this. But I knew that I had done the right thing, strangely enough.

The white dress that I was wearing didn't exactly help my mood at all. It just reminded me more of what was waiting for me at the end of this aisle. The man who gave me no choice. I wanted to just run back, change back into my regular clothes and then run back to Alfea where my friends had been safely returned. But I knew that I couldn't because I would break the deal and he would kill them immediately.

When I reached him, he gave me a smirk and I just glared at him through my tears. He knew how much this was hurting me. And I knew how much, he liked to see me being weak, powerless and emotionally broke. He enjoyed it way too much.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up beside him. I wanted to hit him but my friends would probably pay dearly for it. I hated it when he touched me. It was cold and evil. Just like him. I never knew that he would actually do this to me. I never knew that he would actually go this far.

I just stared at the ground as the guy in front of us rambled on and on about us going to have eternal love. Pssh. Bull crap!

The man beside me then took my hand and slid on the most horrifying objects on my finger. A ring. So badly, I wanted to scream and throw it on the ground. The ring felt heavy as my tears came faster and faster. Why did this have to happen to me? Out of all the girls in the world he had to pick me. Sure, I mean, I'm the princess of Sparx but how is a princess with a dead planet going to help him? It just didn't fit.

It felt like hours before anything had actually decided to happen. He turned me to face him and tilted my chin up to look at him directly in the eye. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't like any of the other kisses that I had been given before. It was filled with a knowing of how much he was enjoying this.

The guy at the alter (or in front of us. Either way you put it.) walked off leaving me and the guy beside me there. He knew that this was a forced thing. But he probably just didn't want to get involved with any of it. I didn't blame actually.

The man beside me took my wrist and pulled me back down the aisle. I almost considered yanking my wrist out of his grasp, but luckily I had just the right amount of sanity to not to.

And with that, I was -nearly- drug out of the dark room by none other than my enemy -or I should now say husband. Baltor.

_Well here y'all go! -Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?- Review this please. Don't make me cry. And please put in the answer from the beginning of this story thing-y._

_CYAL8R,  
Bloom_


	2. Home

_I decided to make this have another chapter since I have 3 reviews. I would've liked more reviews, but there's some things in life that you just can't get. So here goes nothing:_

I stared at the wall, refusing to look at him. He was trying to get me to realize why he had done this, but it wasn't working. I didn't want to hear him. I barely even want to_ look_ at him. Ain't I just so nice?

"You know why I did this." Baltor told me as I messed with my nails.

I was silent, trying to ignore him while I crossed my legs.

"Bloom, come on."

" . . . . . . . . ." Hey, he had his fun now I get to have mine. I'm going to make him suffer through silence.

"You _will_ talk."

I still ignored him. I don't even see why he's trying, but he's starting to get on my nerves.

"I _order_ you to speak!" He demanded.

I froze. He did **not** just say that.

I looked up at him. "Excuse me?" I replied angrily.

"At least you spoke."

A low growl escaped my mouth as I glared at him.

"Did I let the little kitty out of the bag?"

"Did you just call me a cat? More in detail, a kitty?" I jumped up from the chair, ignoring the fact that I was still wearing the heavy wedding dress. "I am not cat, but some of them can be pretty dang smart and sneaky -not to mention their cute-ness. And F.Y.I smarty pants, I am way bigger than a kitty. Plus, you really need better comebacks because mine are blasting yours right out of the water. Big time."

"Deal with it."

Tears filled my eyes as one thing stumped me. "But no," I said. "I don't know why you're doing this."

"I want the entire magical dimension, as you know, but I can't do that without the full Dragon Fire, which is in you." He started to explain.

"So you force me to marry you?" I asked him not getting it.

"I made you marry me, that way you might actually obey."

I stifle my laugh. "Good luck with that."

He pushed past me and headed for the door that was on the other side of the room. "I'll be back later, don't try to do anything stupid. Or to sum it up from that, don't do anything at all."

"Then I ain't making no promises." I yelled at him whenever he shut the door behind him and locked it.

Immediately I started to try to think of an escape plan.

_Let's see what can I use to break down a door? _I thought to myself as I scavenged the room. _Dragon Fire? _I tried to shoot a fire ball at the wood door but nothing came out. _Dang that idiot. _I cursed in my head as I stamped my foot into the ground.

"I was so hoping that I didn't have to resort to this," I muttered, after groaning. I probably wasn't going to be able to do this in high-heels so -just like the Smart Me would do-, I took them off. Backing up to the wall in front of the door I tried to align myself with the center of it. "Okay, one . . . . ." I counted off. "Two . . . . . . . Three!" I shut my eyes and went to ram the door. Strangely, I hit something that didn't feel exactly like a door.

I tried to get the room to stop spinning but I couldn't keep focus. I blinked hard and still nothing.

"Whoa," I said as I tried to stay on my feet.

I started to wobble and felt myself start to fall down. Luckily, someone was there and caught me before I hit the cold floor. The person picked me up and took me back into the room. They sat me down on the chair again as I tried to re-focus my eyes to where I could see who it was.

"What did I hit?" I asked putting a hand to where my head collided with the object. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't a door."

"You hit a wall." The person -who I found out was a guy- told me. "With the sound you made, I thought that you would've either been dead or unconcious."

"Well I'm just good like that."

"But why didn't you listen to what I told you?"

My eyes then regained focus. "Oh, it's **_you_**." I realized as the first thing that came into focus was Baltor. "But back to your question, you should know by now that I'm too stubborn to listen to somebody."

"So I've seen." He murmured.

"Wait, how did I hit a wall? I thought I was running at the door?"

"Apparently you were. It would've been a perfect hit if I hadn't opened the door. Whenever I did open it you went straight on into the wall."

"No wonder why my head is starting to kill me." I whispered as I grimaced at the searing pain in my head.

"Move your hand," He said trying to move my hand away from my forehead.

"Why?"

"Because I need to see if you're bleeding."

"I'm not bleeding, genius. I think I can feel whenever my hand gets soaked." I sassed. "I ain't that stupid."

"I never said you were." He said with a laugh.

I then looked at the floor with tears in my eyes. Sky used to say that to me whenever I said something sarcastic like that. Gosh, this was torture.

He left me there again and I broke down crying.

I wanna go home.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Hey peeps! Here's an ending note for no reason at all! Um, let's see, what's there to say? Oh yeah! Uh, please review and I'll see you later._

_B&S 4eva and you know it,  
Bloom_


	3. Know your enemy

**Chapter 3**

It was days later and I refused to do anything. All I did was stand by the window in my new room, stare at the open woods and cry. I had refused to eat, drink, sleep, or anything. Just stand there and cry.

I felt like Johanna from Sweeney Todd. And I was not a happy camper.

After that thought the dang movie started running through my head. And once something is in my head I can't get it back out.

I heard the door creak open but I still didn't do anything. I was confused by the thought of why the key to Johanna's room was so big in the movie, but that could've just been just the trick of the camera. Hmmmm. These are the questions that haunt me. Well one of them at least.

"Are you ever going to move?" I heard Baltor ask me from his spot in the doorway.

"Are _you_ ever going to let me go?" I snapped back at him not removing my eyes from the window.

"You should know the answer to that."

"Then you should know the answer to mine, genius."

He walked over and stood there beside me. Did he think that that was going to make a difference?

"I hope you know that I'm saving you." He said.

"Whatev." I muttered.

"Do you know how many people that are like me having been dying to get their hands on you? If you had been in one of their grasps then you probably wouldn'tbe here right now. You should be thanking me."

"I repeat, whatev. I'd rather be dead than be held captive and forced to marry my enemy. Oops, I spoke too soon."

"I'm not keeping you captive. I'm keeping you safe until the time being."

"Yeah, well a couple of days ago you just said that you were using me to take over the Magical Dimension. What happened to that and since when did you start caring about my safety?"

"Do you want me to kill you or something?" Baltor asked.

"Never said that. I didn't even say anything. I asked you something." I said plainly.

"When I said "until the time being" that's what I meant by taking over the Magical Dimension. For the second part of your question, I can't use the entire Dragon Fire when the other half is dead. Get my drift?" He explained.

"I do now. But why don't you just rip the other half of the Dragon Fire out of me like Icy, Darcy, and Stormy had done." I cringed at the memory. "Or turn me back over to the dark side like Darkar did?"

"Icy and her sisters didn't take all of it supposedly, that's the only reason why you won remember? Now Darkar was just an idiot. He knew that it was never going to work. I told him that myself but he didn't listen. He was always bad at that."

"What?" I broke my trance from the woods in shock. "I thought you were in the Omega Dimension?"

"I was, but I learned how to control the ice prisons and when the ice snakes came."

"But how did you know Darkar?" I asked.

"I hate to say it but he was my brother. He was jealous that I had the Dragon Fire and he had the measely Shadow Fire.

"When he told me his plan about changing you over to our side, I told him that he was an idiot to think that it was actually going to work. I told him that your friends would come save her. And if they failed, your precious Prince Sky would come get you and that he would die trying."

The memory of what happened sophmore year was almost too much to bear. Everything that Sky had said to me at the last battle, the pain of the turn into what my friends had nicknamed Dark Bloom. Everything about that year replaced the Sweeney Todd.

Baltor then met my eyes with his. "But you, I don't know how I forgot you. I don't even think you spoke at all. It amazed me at how slow you were at breaking that spell. I thought that my brother had proven me wrong at first but I was still right -as always. It's a shame I didn't get to see how you broke out of the spell, but I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it was either your friends or Prince Sky that helped you?"

I was silent again. Mad that he had brought up the one of the terrifying parts of my past.

"You see, I'm not stupid like my brother was before he disappeared." He continued. I froze up at what he had just said. "I have my ways of getting what I need. You're very vulnerable Bloom, did you know that? All it took was an illusion, a little ceremony, and here we are now. I'm still amazed at how easy it was too lure you. I guess that illusion was pretty convincing."

"It wasn't an illusion, it was _you_." I spat, waiting to ask my new question for later. "And you didn't lure me, you _manipulated_ me. There's a completely big difference. It shows whenever you use manipulation on a seventeen year old. Especially when the man that's using it on the seventeen year old is in his late twenties (a/n: I don't even know how old this guy is so I'm just going to make it up. **(1)**). It's sick."

"It was the only way I could get you to come to me."

"Oh yeah, disguising yourself as my boyfriend, making out with me, and then whacking me in the back of the head with something is really the only way you could've got me." I rolled my eyes.

"It was effective."

"Your point exactly?"

"It was the only one that would've worked without you dying."

"Oh wow." I sighed in fear, thinking of what could've happened to me if he had chose one of the other ways to kidnap me.

"And that is my point." Baltor replied.

"That is a pretty good point." I admitted.

It was silent after that. I stared at the ground waiting for the right time to ask my other question.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one that's on your face right now. Something's on your mind. What is it?"

"It's just that, before when you were talking about Darkar, you said, "before he disappered". I thought that whenever the other girls and I had done that convergence spell, it destroyed him?"

"I made it _look_ like he had been destroyed. I was there the entire time with an invisibility spell on me because I wanted to see how it worked out. But then, you and your little fairy friends screwed it up and my brother and I made out escape before Shadowhaunt collapsed." He explained.

"Where is Darkar now? Trying to rebuild Shadowhaunt?" I asked returning my gaze back to the window.

"I don't know. He sometimes comes here for old times sake but rarely."

"Good, because I don't wanna see him."

"Snippy much?"

"And you know it."

He then started heading towards the door.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked, watching him.

"Anything. It's now your house as well." He smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now shut up and leave."

He shut the door and I sighed.

After I thought over the conversation we had just had, I guess I really didn't know my enemy.

When I looked back out the window I froze and glared as I saw someone head towards the front door of the house.

Guess it's one of those rare times that Baltor was talking about.

* * *

_Hope y'all like it! You all better get who the person is right or this could end badly._

**Stella:** Ooh! Review!

**Me(Bloom):** Stella this is my frickin' story! Back off! Review please.

**Stella:** Yeah, please?

I elbow her in the gut.

**Me:** That's my line!

_Peace out to the world even though I know it's never going to happen,  
Bloom_

**Stella: **And Stella!

**Me:** Shut up already!


	4. Anyone But Me

**Chapter 4**

After I put on a jacket and a pair of jeans -I didn't want to go down there in just my camisole and my cut off gym shorts 'cause that would just be plain frickin' awkward.- and slowly crept down the stairs.

The place that I was being forced to stay in wasn't that bad. I mean, sure it looked dark and menacing from the outside but on the inside it was kinda homey. I actually felt safe and comfortable in there. Strange, much?

I stopped on the last stair and leaned on the banister watching Baltor talk to Darkar. I wasn't surprised that they didn't notice that I was there since the staircase was always covered in darkness.

"She's upstairs. I told you that my plan would work." Baltor bragged to his brother.

"You're lying." Darkar accused.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

I decided to break the silence even though it kind of felt good having two guys fight over me -ignoring the fact on who the guys are though. "Aww," I said, making them draw their attention over to me. "Look at what the cat drug in." I continued looking over at Darkar.

Baltor smirked and looked at Darkar. "And I repeat, no I'm not."

"Just because she's in your house doesn't mean that you got her to marry you." He said.

"Wanna bet?" Baltor looked over at me. I sighed in annoyance and rolled my eyes but then lifted my hand to show the ring that he had put on my finger.

"I'm impressed."

"Ugh, I hope you get hit by a hover-car." I told Darkar putting my hand back down.

"It was actually easy to catch her. Too easy." Baltor said winking at me.

"And _you_. _You_ just need to die." I said to him as I walked over to them.

"Now that's not very nice." He replied wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I froze and shot him a death glare. "Excuse you."

"What now?"

"You're touching me. ...Don't touch me."

"I told you, you should've used the darkness spell on her." Darkar said.

"Yeah, and look how that ended up smarty!" I told him.

"It worked for the time being."

"Well there's one thing that we can agree on. But it wasn't fair because for all I know you could've molested me and I wouldn't have known it."

"How would you not have known?"

"Because I didn't remember anything besides the itty bitty last part where my friends were talking some sense into me! I have no idea what I did! I didn't even know where I was until...._somebody_ explained it to me." I couldn't say the name without breaking down and I wasn't going to break in front of my two arch-enemies. That would just be sad.

"You just had to pick out the dramatic one didn't you?" He asked Baltor.

"What? Stella's here?" I interrupted looking around the room.

"I need to use her, so yes." Baltor replied to his brother.

"Ugh! I'm not the dramatic one! I'm the sarcastic one! I got an award for it too."

"Will you just keep quiet?"

"Um, no."

"You're going to."

"Wanna bet? Wait! Question! Why the heck are you here?" I asked Darkar suspiciously.

"I came to see if my brother's plan actually worked for once." He responded.

"But I still have to do the other half, so get out." Baltor said.

"Who? Me?" I asked him. "If you insist; I mean, it'll be my pleasure." I turned to head for the door but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him again. I thought I was going to puke there for a second.

"Not _you_. _Him_." Baltor nodded towards Darkar.

"Oh, poo. That's not fair. I feel discriminated."

"Just shut up."

"Make me."

"Once again brother, I'm impressed." Darkar said as he headed to the door. "I also can't wait to see you fail."

"And I highly doubt that I'll fail." Baltor replied in an unamused voice.

"You'll see." The door slammed shut behind him.

An unending silence filled the room. It was very annoying.

One question bugged me and I hesitated to ask Baltor. And of course, I said it anyways. "Does this mean that he's going to hurt me?"

"No, he's not that stupid. Anyone who has the slightest thought of killing you is stupid." He said.

"You tried to kill me. Hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypocrite. I didn't have the "slightest thought" to kill you, I _wanted_ to kill you."

"Oh, well thank you for speaking the truth about me." I rolled my eyes. "Now, seriously, why did Darkar really come?"

"That was actually the truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He does it every time I make a plan. So far, a lot of mine have worked. Darkar's just jealous."

"Did his last one work?"

"You were his last project, you should know." He replied.

"Oh, well isn't that nice? Now, when do I get paid?" I asked.

"Paid?"

"You know, cash? Money? The green paper with the dead guys' faces on it?"

"I know what it is! I'm implying it to _why_ should I pay you."

"Dude, I just had to stay in a room with you _and _Darkar. I deserve money."

"You tell me when that day comes."

"Pssh, rude."

I walked back up the dark stairs and back to my spot by the window. The sun was up high in the sky, coming in through the window and filling the room with light. It reminded me of the first day I came to Magix. The first day I went to Alfea. All the memories flew across my mind. I had blinked back tears.

I missed Alfea. I missed my home in Oklahoma on Earth. I missed it all. Why couldn't I just go home? Why does this stuff always happen to me?

Looking down at the outside, I gave a weak smile. I was hallucinating. Just great. I saw "Sky" hiding in the shadows of the woods, looking at the mansion thing -to tell you the truth I really had no idea what it was.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I really wanted to leave. This was getting too out of hand.

When I looked back down at the shadows, it was strange. "Sky" was still there. Why wasn't he gone?

I rubbed my eyes and he still wasn't gone. What's up with that?

My brain actually started functioning what was happening about ten seconds later whenever I then saw Stella.

I wasn't hallucinating. This was real.

"Well, hello," I whispered as I bit my lip.

Can't it be anyone but me for once?

* * *

_Sorry for the long update! I couldn't think of anything so I just made it up off the top of my head. Hope y'all like it. Please review! And, yeah, if y'all haven't noticed, the chapters are actually song titles._

_Peace out! XD  
Bloom_


	5. Who Let the Dogs Out?

**Chapter 5**

I turned and started heading towards the door to go warn Baltor that they were here. But froze when my hand touched the cold brass doorknob. What was I doing? This is what I wanted. I wanted to be rescued. I'm an idiot. I was actually going to blow my chance at freedom. What is wrong with me?

I let go of the knob and went back over to the window. Stella and Sky were still there, waiting for the perfect moment to break me out.

"I hope you didn't think that I hadn't seen them already, did you?"

I spun around and saw Baltor standing in the doorway.

Not removing my gaze from the two on the ground I said, "I don't know. Did I?"

"They won't help you get out of here. I'll make sure of it. You won't be able to escape this. Ever."

He stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I heard the click of the lock and my breathing quickened.

Nearly hyperventilating, I tried opening the handle to the glass french-doors that led to the blacony but it wouldn't budge. Tears started to fill my eyes as I saw Baltor walk towards Sky and Stella on the ground.

"NO!" I screamed as I started banging my fists on the doors. "No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! I know you hear me! Stop ignoring me! I need attention!"

"Ow! Get your f-ing foot out of my side, Sky!" A girl's voice yelled from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see nothing. Wow. I thought I just heard Stella. I'm losing it.

"Stella, that's not my foot." A guy told the girl.

"Then what is it?"

It was silent for a second but I spun around to make sure.

"OHMYGOD! What _is _that thing?!" Yep, that was Stella.

"I don't know!" And that was Sky. Aren't they both supposed to be outside?

"Ohmygod, Sky, don't poke it!"

"I'm going to."

"Ew!"

I got down on my hands and knees and looked down underneath the bed. I saw a certain blonde princess and blonde prince hiding there with some kind of unidentifiable object or creature or blob thing.

"Excuse you." I said getting their attention.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed nearly knocking his head on the bottom of the bed.

"Yes, and this is Stella. Say hi Stella."

"Hi Stella!" She replied.

I sighed in annoyance and rolled my eyes.

"Oh wait," She muttered realizing what she just did. "Wow, I feel stupid now."

"Despite the obvious Stella, what are you two doing under the bed?" I asked curiously.

"We came to get you." Sky explained as he and Stella crawled out. "And we were going really good on the silent part until Stella started complaining about something touching her."

"And we still don't know what the frick it is!" She protested pointing towards it.

"None of you have touched it?" I questioned.

They shook their heads.

"You two are such wimps." I murmured.

"No we aren't!" Stella yelled.

"Uh-uh. Watch." I put my hand under the bed and touched the blob. Surprisingly it was soft and furry. I grabbed it and slowly started pulling it out.

"Just yank it, Bloom." Stella said slowly inching back.

"Will you shut up? Who's pulling this thing out, you?" I snapped.

She shook her head.

"Exactly. So shut up!"

But I did yank it out though and we all gasped in shock as we saw what it was.

"I am going to kill you two!" I yelled at them as we all stood up. I cuddled the blob-now-creature in my arms as Sky and Stella looked at me innocently.

"How were we supposed to know it was a puppy?!" Sky asked.

"Well for one thing, it's adorable in the light or dark and you two hurt its feelings by yelling. Wait, what kind of breed is this dog anyway?"

"It's a beagle. You used to have one, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I had him on Earth." I brought the puppy up close to my face and nuzzled his nose with mine. "You're such a cute puppy! Yes you are. I'm gonna name you after my old beagle. You are now called Max Jr.**(1)**."

"Sorry to interrupt the cute puppy love session, but can we please get out of here?" Stella asked. "Big Daddy is coming back!"

"Who?" I replied.

"Baltor."

"Oh. Well what are we waiting for? Let's f-ing go already! God, Stella we are always waiting on you!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, you're excused. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"The way we came in." Sky answered as we all ran over to the french doors. I clutched Max Jr. to my chest as the fear of Baltor coming in at any second washed over me.

"They're locked, I've already tried." I told him as he struggled with the handles.

Stella lifted up a hand and a big sun blast exploded the doors.

"That'll work." I agreed. We all ran outside onto the balcony and saw Baltor walk back up to the mansion thing. "My next question is how are we going to get down there?" We were a good three hundred feet off of the ground, so if we jumped I doubted that any of us would actually live. But of course, that's just me.

"Stella, you fly down and then throw the rope up to us, okay?" Sky instructed pulling me close to him as we all watched Baltor make his way inside the front doors.

She nodded and transformed into her Enchantix. After she did she quickly flew down to the ground and ran into the trees.

"Come on, come on," I muttered under my breath as we waited for her to come back out.

Luckily (strangely only fifteen seconds passed) she came back out from the woods and used magic to get the rope back up to me and Sky.

"Do you want to go down first?" Sky asked me.

"No, you go." I assured him.

"What if he walks in?"

"I'll be fine. Just go,"

He gave me a quick kiss -a kiss that I truly missed so much- and started down the rope. I waited untill his feet touched the ground before I made my way to get down. I put Max Jr. on the balcony ledge when I started to swing my leg over the edge. Max Jr. started barking all of a sudden.

"Max! Maxy shut up!" I whispered to him as I tried to calm him down by petting his brown and white furred head. His barking died down to whimper some and his eyes got all sad looking.

"Thank you." I muttered to the dog -man, I am losing it. I looked down at Sky and Stella and they motioned for me to come on ahead down.

Something then snaked around my waist and pulled me back over to the balcony. I screamed and a hand covered my mouth. I heard Stella and Sky start yelling out my name as they saw it all happen. Another hand came with a Swiss Army knife and cut the thick rope that was attached to the ledge. I heard a thud and figured that Sky had tried to climb back up the rope.

I continued to scream as the person dragged me back inside the room with Max Jr. -who had jumped off the ledge after us- barking his head off and nipping at my captor's heels. The person threw me up against the wall and hissed in my ear, "Did you really think that they were going to get away with it that easily?" Baltor. Why didn't I see that coming? I'm an idiot.

"You are never -and I mean _never_- going to escape this." He continued.

Baltor threw me down on the bed and stalked out of the room steaming with anger. With a wave of his hand, the french doors were replaced with just a solid window. He slammed the door behind him as I sat up.

Max Jr. jumped up onto the bed and layed his head on my lap. God, he was just so cute! I started petting him and a couple tears fell from the corners of my eyes.

Pfft, who let the dogs out, now? I'm pretty sure it wasn't Elvis this time.

* * *

_Whoo! Hoo-rah! I actually updated quickly this time. I'm always impressing myself. But Maxy, bubby, this chapter is for you baby! Please review!_

_Peace out! XD  
Bloom_

**(1)**- _My dog is actually a beagle named Max. We also call him Maxy sometimes too._


	6. Going Under

**Chapter 6**

I searched the entire room trying to find an escape for probably over an hour. The room was like a fortress. There was no way through it. Not even a tiny crack. No wait that sounded gross -a tiny . . . no that sounds wrong too. A tiny . . . no! Okay I got it! A tiny _place in the wall to escape_! Whoo! I got it! I am the bomb-shizzle!

"Maxy baby," I said as I picked up the beagle. "I ain't gonna get out of this am I?"

He whined and looked at me annoyed -probably because I just woke him up from his nap. Oh well. I need somebody to talk to or I'll die of boredom.

"Talk!" I yelled slightly shaking the puppy. He just kept glaring his cute little glare at me. I stuck my face in his and said, "You are no help." I put him back down on the bed and he happily layed back down to sleep. He was probably one of the laziest dogs that I had ever seen in my life. But he was just so adorable!

I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed beside Max Jr. I pulled out my cell phone and started to play games on it.

The dog yipped and put his head down on my shoulder.

"What is he back again or something?" I asked glancing at the dog.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his green eyes move from me to the cell phone and back. He yipped again.

It suddenly clicked in my head. "Oh. Why didn't I think of this before? I'm such an idiot!"

Maxy actually nodded his head. I looked at the beagle in shock. Could he seriously understand me?

I started typing in numbers on the keypad and listened to the dial tone. _Come on, pick up._

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hi Mommy!" I said happily.

"BLOOM ALEXANDRIA SPARX!" She screamed over the line. I had to put the phone a foot away from my ear it was that loud. Literally. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING IN THE MIDDLE OF A SCHOOL DAY, YOUNG LADY?!"

I let out a laugh. "I _wish_ I was in the middle of a school day!"

"Bloom Alexandria, where are you?!"

"Good question. I, personally, would like to know where I am as well."

"You're lost?"

"No, no, I'm in a room."

"You're still in your dorm?!"

"No! I was kidnapped!"

"What?!"

"And raped."

"Now I _know_ that one was a lie." She said.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Who kidnapped you?"

"I'll give you a couple of hints. One: He has one horrible fashion sense. Two: He seriously needs a haircut. Three: He's a pain my butt."

"Baltor, that little. . . "

"Naw, how did you guess?"

"Bloom, now is not the time for sarcasm. What all has he done to you?"

I lifted my hand up in the air and examined the ring that felt like was molded into the ring finger on my left hand. "Do I have to say?"

"Yes. Now."

I gasped. "You have me on speaker don't you, you meanie?"

"Bloom just tell us now!"

"Okay! Fine! He made me marry him." I whispered.

"What?" She questioned. "Sweetie, you gotta speak up."

"He made me marry him okay?!" I half-yelled into the phone. I prayed that Baltor hadn't heard it.

"HE _WHAT_?!" Mama screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, shut up! He might hear you!"

"Let him hear me!"

"Mom-"

I didn't get to finish because the door suddenly slammed open.

"What is that?" Baltor asked.

". . . Nothing." I lied trying to hide the phone under my red hair.

"Give it." He ordered holding out a hand.

"No." I protested.

"Hand it over."

"Make me!"

He walked over to me and I threw the phone at him. It hit the floor with a thud but I heard my mom keep asking what the heck was going on.

"BTW, I was in the middle of a conversation booty-hole!" I yelled at him.

Baltor picked up the phone and hit the "end" button. He ripped out the battery and threw the phone back at me. I was surprised that I caught it. I'm telling you, I always have skill. Not luck. Skill.

"You know, I thought that I could trust you with keeping your phone. But I guess I was wrong now wasn't I?"

I just glared at him.

"Don't give me that face. I can't stand it to see you look at me like that." He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye.

I still glared at him. Did he seriously think that doing that would change my mind about him taking my cell phone battery? I would die without that battery! My entire _life_ is that phone! If I didn't have it then I have absolutely no idea where I would be right now!

He traced the outline of my face with his finger while I was shaking with fear of what he was going to do to me. Some sort of hunger lingered in his gold eyes that suddenly piqued my curiosity -which gets piqued quite a lot nowadays.

"I was going to test something out on you right now but you don't seem willing at the moment." Baltor said as he brought his finger down over my shoulder and down my side. "But you'll be more than willing in a little bit."

"You hope and dream." I growled at him.

"I'm not going to because you will be willing to do anything after I show you something."

"What?"

"You'll see later."

"No, I wanna see it now."

Baltor put a hand on the back of my neck and forced me closer to him. His still hungry eyes now had a hint of anger in them.

"Do you know what happens whenever you don't do as I say now?" He asked in my ear.

"No," I muttered.

He brought the hand that was still tracing my face down my front side and grabbed a hold of the rim of my shirt.

"Want to find out what happens next?" Baltor questioned starting to lift it up.

"Um . . . not exactly." I said trying to pry his hand off.

"That's what I thought." He let go of my shirt and started heading for the door again. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Joy to the world." I replied sarcastically.

He gave me a look and I slowly put two fingers over my mouth innocently.

"I figured that." He said as he shut the door behind him.

I looked behind me and saw Max Jr. just sitting there staring at me in disappointment.

"What?" I asked the beagle in shock.

The dog -literally- started shaking his head at me.

"What did I do now?!"

He yipped and stood on his hind legs. The dog started jumping on different spots of the bed while I just looked at him as if he were crazy. Which he was but . . .

"I repeat from earlier: You are no help!" I quoted myself loudly.

"Look you freak," Max Jr. yelled in a tiny child-like voice.

My eyes widened. "You can talk?"

"And you're overly pale. Can we please move on from the obvious?"

I gaped at the insult -or comment, I really couldn't tell- but said, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"That freak said that he trusted you right?" Maxy replied.

"Um, yeah, he did. What does that have to do with you jumping on the bed? I'm not going to sleep with him. That's just plain wrong-sick!"

"No I don't want you to do that, you psychotic buffoon! Now let the smart one between the two of us speak!"

"Well then."

"Like I had just said: The tall guy had mentioned something about trusting you. If he trusts you then shouldn't you have your powers?"

"That's not like Baltor. He's not _that_ stupid."

"But he likes to trick your mind does he not? So wouldn't he give you back your powers just to see if you would think that you wouldn't have your powers, when you actually do?"

I just stared at him confused.

"Gosh, you are completely stupid." The dog muttered. "He wants you to think that you don't have your powers when you actually do." Maxy said slowly.

"OH! I get it now!" I exclaimed happily. "So you're saying that I have my powers right now?"

Maxy groaned. "YES! GET THAT IN YOUR PEANUT-SIZED BRAIN!"

"Sweetness!" I jumped up and was instantly transformed into my Enchantix outfit. "Wow, you are the smart one." I said as I flattened a wrinkle in my mini-dress.

"Of course I am. All dogs are. It's just that we are trying to make you human-like creatures all look smarter."

"You know, I think I'm hallucinating right now and you aren't really talking."

"You might be right but I don't know."

"Yeah, I am so getting out of here." I stepped in front of the previously enlarged window and used a Dragon Blast to tear it apart.

"See ya!" Maxy said waving a paw at me. I gave him a small salute before flying out the window.

It felt good to be outside of the secluded room. It was like removing a heavy blanket that had been there for hours and hours off my head.


	7. Author's Note :

I know that y'all thought that I was going to update soon. But guess what, I'm going to have to redo the last chapter that I just wrote because I never read the chapter after I had posted it before. I just did today and I realized that part of it was gone. O.O Apparently, Fan-Fiction deleted it or I just forgot to save that part or something but now I'm like really sorry and I'm p-ed at myself for not noticing it earlier. I'll try to fix that chapter ASAP for all the fans of this story. And I repeat that I'm really really sorry. :(

RoCk OuT  
Bloom

P.S. SORRY


	8. Going Under revised

**Chapter 6**

I searched the entire room trying to find an escape for probably over an hour. The room was like a fortress. There was no way through it. Not even a tiny crack. No wait that sounded gross -a tiny . . . no that sounds wrong too. A tiny . . . no! Okay I got it! A tiny _place in the wall to escape_! Whoo! I got it! I am the bomb-shizzle!

"Maxy baby," I said as I picked up the beagle. "I ain't gonna get out of this am I?"

He whined and looked at me annoyed -probably because I just woke him up from his nap. Oh well. I need somebody to talk to or I'll die of boredom.

"Talk!" I yelled slightly shaking the puppy. He just kept glaring his cute little glare at me. I stuck my face in his and said, "You are no help." I put him back down on the bed and he happily layed back down to sleep. He was probably one of the laziest dogs that I had ever seen in my life. But he was just so adorable!

I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed beside Max Jr. I pulled out my cell phone and started to play games on it.

The dog yipped and put his head down on my shoulder.

"What is he back again or something?" I asked glancing at the dog.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his green eyes move from me to the cell phone and back. He yipped again.

It suddenly clicked in my head. "Oh. Why didn't I think of this before? I'm such an idiot!"

Maxy actually nodded his head. I looked at the beagle in shock. Could he seriously understand me?

I started typing in numbers on the keypad and listened to the dial tone. _Come on, pick up._

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hi Mommy!" I said happily.

"BLOOM ALEXANDRIA SPARX!" She screamed over the line. I had to put the phone a foot away from my ear it was that loud. Literally. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING IN THE MIDDLE OF A SCHOOL DAY, YOUNG LADY?!"

I let out a laugh. "I _wish_ I was in the middle of a school day!"

"Bloom Alexandria, where are you?!"

"Good question. I, personally, would like to know where I am as well."

"You're lost?"

"No, no, I'm in a room."

"You're still in your dorm?!"

"No! I was kidnapped!"

"What?!"

"And raped."

"Now I _know_ that one was a lie." She said.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Who kidnapped you?"

"I'll give you a couple of hints. One: He has one horrible fashion sense. Two: He seriously needs a haircut. Three: He's a pain my butt."

"Baltor, that little. . . "

"Naw, how did you guess?"

"Bloom, now is not the time for sarcasm. What all has he done to you?"

I lifted my hand up in the air and examined the ring that felt like was molded into the ring finger on my left hand. "Do I have to say?"

"Yes. Now."

I gasped. "You have me on speaker don't you, you meanie?"

"Bloom just tell us now!"

"Okay! Fine! He made me marry him." I whispered.

"What?" She questioned. "Sweetie, you gotta speak up."

"He made me marry him okay?!" I half-yelled into the phone. I prayed that Baltor hadn't heard it.

"HE _WHAT_?!" Mama screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, shut up! He might hear you!"

"Let him hear me!"

"Mom-"

I didn't get to finish because the door suddenly slammed open.

"What is that?" Baltor asked.

". . . Nothing." I lied trying to hide the phone under my red hair.

"Give it." He ordered holding out a hand.

"No." I protested.

"Hand it over."

"Make me!"

He walked over to me and I threw the phone at him. It hit the floor with a thud but I heard my mom keep asking what the heck was going on.

"BTW, I was in the middle of a conversation booty-hole!" I yelled at him.

Baltor picked up the phone and hit the "end" button. He ripped out the battery and threw the phone back at me. I was surprised that I caught it. I'm telling you, I always have skill. Not luck. Skill.

"You know, I thought that I could trust you with keeping your phone. But I guess I was wrong now wasn't I?"

I just glared at him.

"Don't give me that face. I can't stand it to see you look at me like that." He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye.

I still glared at him. Did he seriously think that doing that would change my mind about him taking my cell phone battery? I would die without that battery! My entire _life_ is that phone! If I didn't have it then I have absolutely no idea where I would be right now!

He traced the outline of my face with his finger while I was shaking with fear of what he was going to do to me. Some sort of hunger lingered in his gold eyes that suddenly piqued my curiosity -which gets piqued quite a lot nowadays.

"I was going to test something out on you right now but you don't seem willing at the moment." Baltor said as he brought his finger down over my shoulder and down my side. "But you'll be more than willing in a little bit."

"You hope and dream." I growled at him.

"I'm not going to because you will be willing to do anything after I show you something."

"What?"

"You'll see later."

"No, I wanna see it now."

Baltor put a hand on the back of my neck and forced me closer to him. His still hungry eyes now had a hint of anger in them.

"Do you know what happens whenever you don't do as I say now?" He asked in my ear.

"No," I muttered.

He brought the hand that was still tracing my face down my front side and grabbed a hold of the rim of my shirt.

"Want to find out what happens next?" Baltor questioned starting to lift it up.

"Um . . . not exactly." I said trying to pry his hand off.

"That's what I thought." He let go of my shirt and started heading for the door again. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Joy to the world." I replied sarcastically.

He gave me a look and I slowly put two fingers over my mouth innocently.

"I figured that." He said as he shut the door behind him.

I looked behind me and saw Max Jr. just sitting there staring at me in disappointment.

"What?" I asked the beagle in shock.

The dog -literally- started shaking his head at me.

"What did I do now?!"

He yipped and stood on his hind legs. The dog started jumping on different spots of the bed while I just looked at him as if he were crazy. Which he was but . . .

"I repeat from earlier: You are no help!" I quoted myself loudly.

"Look you freak," Max Jr. yelled in a tiny child-like voice.

My eyes widened. "You can talk?"

"And you're overly pale. Can we please move on from the obvious?"

I gaped at the insult -or comment, I really couldn't tell- but said, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"That freak said that he trusted you right?" Maxy replied.

"Um, yeah, he did. What does that have to do with you jumping on the bed? I'm not going to sleep with him. That's just plain wrong-sick!"

"No I don't want you to do that, you psychotic buffoon! Now let the smart one between the two of us speak!"

"Well then."

"Like I had just said: The tall guy had mentioned something about trusting you. If he trusts you then shouldn't you have your powers?"

"That's not like Baltor. He's not _that_ stupid."

"But he likes to trick your mind does he not? So wouldn't he give you back your powers just to see if you would think that you wouldn't have your powers, when you actually do?"

I just stared at him confused.

"Gosh, you are completely stupid." The dog muttered. "He wants you to think that you don't have your powers when you actually do." Maxy said slowly.

"OH! I get it now!" I exclaimed happily. "So you're saying that I have my powers right now?"

Maxy groaned. "YES! GET THAT IN YOUR PEANUT-SIZED BRAIN!"

"Sweetness!" I jumped up and was instantly transformed into my Enchantix outfit. "Wow, you are the smart one." I said as I flattened a wrinkle in my mini-dress.

"Of course I am. All dogs are. It's just that we are trying to make you human-like creatures all look smarter."

"You know, I think I'm hallucinating right now and you aren't really talking."

"You might be right but I don't know."

"Yeah, I am so getting out of here." I stepped in front of the previously enlarged window and used a Dragon Blast to tear it apart.

"See ya!" Maxy said waving a paw at me. I gave him a small salute before flying out the window.

It felt good to be outside of the secluded room. It was like removing a heavy blanket that had been there for hours and hours off my head.

**Here's the finishing part! Sorry once again! And yes, this was seriously the part that got all funk-a-tated.**

Once I reached the trees I felt something wrap around -that felt like a hand- my ankle. I let out a yelp as it pulled me back inside the room. When the hand let go I flew across the room and my head collided with the wall. I fell to the ground but luckily had enough strength to just sit up.

The thing that felt like a hand grasped my throat, locking me against the wall. I couldn't tear the hand off my neck as I struggled underneath the death-grip.

"I can't believe you actually thought that would work." I heard Baltor laugh in my ear. "Leaving this place isn't going to help your situation Bloom. Trying to leave would be more in detail."

"Get off me!" I growled as I tried to pry his hand off again.

"You think that that's going to really stop me? Remember what I told you before? About the punishment thing? You're gonna get to find out."

He let go off my throat and stood up in front of me. My breathing quickened as he stared down at me. I was shaking uncontrollably and I could feel the tears of fear that had started to come down my cheeks.

But then, I felt myself going under his shadow and he came back down.

* * *

_Hey. . . . Yeah, I'm sorry -again. You seriously have no idea how embarrassing this is. I could've sworn that the entire chapter had been put out. But I guess I was wrong. xp And, like, this is actually what had been down before and no I'm not joking. I am trying to update this story really quick but -as you can see- I'm having some difficulties. XD But I promise that I haven't put this story out of my mind. Once again, I am really really sorry to the readers of this story because of my stupid mistake. Please review._

_RoCk OuT  
Bloom_


	9. Wait

**Chapter 7**

I sat on the bed, crying for four hours straight. I had put on a pair of sweatpants and a teal camisole. Max was curled up beside me but I knew that the only reason why was because he wanted to get inside the Carhartt jacket that I was wearing as well. That dog is so . . .

With my face buried in my knees I still cried my eyes out. I never knew that pain like that existed untill just that mere four hours ago. This may be surprising, but I never knew that Baltor would be that low. That he would _go_ that low.

Max finally woke up after hearing the middle of my cries. He pawed at my jacket softly and whined. I looked down at him and he stared back at me with his puppy-dog eyes. They reflected my pain.

I sighed and lifted the jacket out some. He happily walked into the depths of the Carhartt and lay back down to sleep. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with this dog.

When I looked up I saw only the wall. It was blank just like all the others in the room. But in a weird way, I felt like I was going to be doing this a lot -staring at the walls and crying.

Behind me, I heard the door open but I didn't acknowledge it. I just brought my gaze down to the wood floor. I could feel it when he sat down behind me and I heard Max start to growl a little bit.

"You don't greet your husband when he comes to see you?" He asked.

I let out a shaky breath as more tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Look at me," He ordered.

I ignored him.

He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at him. Baltor's gold eyes bearing down into my sapphire ones.

"You shouldn't blame me. If there's someone here to you want to blame this on, it's yourself." He said as he pushed the bangs out of my tear-filled eyes.

Me? Why should I blame what he did to me on myself? The man was crazy!

"You disobeyed me." He started to explain. "You tried to escape and you knew the consequences if you got caught. You were asking for it."

"Like I asked you to rape me!" I screamed.

"Don't get snippy with me, young lady."

"Who are you, my father? Oh no, my father wouldn't rape me. I'm sorry,"

"Your sarcasm is starting to really get on my nerves."

"Ah. Something we can agree on -we are getting on each other's last nerves. Now, that is impressive."

He forced me up against the headboard of the bed and I just gave him a disappointed look.

"Is that all that you got? Seriously? I would've thought that you would've killed me by now." I tested.

"I'm not going to kill you . . .yet." Baltor said.

"Well, isn't that nice? When's "yet"?"

"Probably around nine months or so."

"Why wait? Just go ahead and kill me. I'd rather be dead than stay here with you for eternity."

"I already told you a couple of days ago why I haven't killed you yet so why should I tell you?."

"Don't give me that crap. I knew that was a lie from the beginning. Why do you really want me?"

He put a hand on my stomach and leaned in close to my ear. "You'll see in a couple of days or so." He whispered.

"Wow, you're no help at all." I said weakly pushing him away from me.

"I wouldn't start pushing me away, Bloom." He replied walking to the door. "Soon you'll be begging for my help."

"What help?"

He just shut the door behind him. That sick little . . .

I stared angrily at the door. I wanted answers! Shutting the door in my face was just going to pique my curiosity even more. Does this guy not know me by now? Gosh, the idiot.

Max cocked his head at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked him. "Do you seriously think I know what the heck is going on? You're the one who talks so _you_ tell _me_."

The dog continued to stare at me.

"Maybe I _was_ hallucinating." I mumbled to myself. "I tend to do that a lot when I'm alone with no one to talk to."

"Are you really that stupid?" Max suddenly blurted out.

"I knew I wasn't hallucinating!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up. One, yes you are hallucinating. I'm you're subconscious talking."

"Crap. I thought that was impossible. That that could only happen in your dreams."

"Your sister, Daphne, sent me here. Since she can't talk to you here, I'm her replacement until you get your skinny little booty outta here."

". . . Great. My life is going down hill and Big Sissy thinks that sending a smart-butt beagle is going to help my situation. Well guess what Daphne? IT'S NOT!" I yelled at the ceiling.

"Look, kid, do want to know what's going on or not?" Max asked annoyed.

"Yes."

"Then be a good little girl, and keep your mouth shut unless necessary. Got it?"

"Okay, gosh. Pushy little dog."

"I'm going to ignore that one this once. Now, Baltor wants something from you. Not you."

"Well then why doesn't the big dumby-head just go and rip it out of me already?"

"That would be impossible because it would die within twenty seconds probably."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! You said that it would die? There's something _alive_ inside of me?"

The dog started to nod. ". . . Pretty much."

"What is it?"

"Put the pieces together like a big girl. He said, a couple of days, about nine months or so and then he put a hand on your stomach. Are you starting to get the picture now?"

**(1)**Tears started to well up in my eyes again. I did get the picture. And I wished I hadn't.

"So . . . he wants-?" I choked out between tears.

"Yes, he wants an heir." Max took a dramatic pause. "And he wants one _now_."

I wanted to die right then and there. I wanted somebody to just come up and destroy what little remnants of my life that Baltor hadn't stolen from me. And if I couldn't die then I at least wanted to be put into a coma or something like that. Or even better, a place where I can be alone forever with Sky and only Sky. I don't think I could handle what Baltor wanted from me. I would kill myself probably if he put me through that.

Silence came out of my mouth whenever I tried to speak. Wait, I'm sorry, something did come out. And it was a cry. I hadn't let one of those cries let out since . . . well . . . ever. I forgot the last time I actually cried and I could hear it. I had always cried silently.

Max was silent. -Thank the Lord.- He just hopped over to me and lay his head down on my leg.

I picked him up and held him close to me. I cried into his fur.

"No," I suddenly said putting Max back down. "No, that can't be it. You're lying." I continued, standing up and backing into a wall.

"Your sister sent me, would I lie to you?" The dog replied. "Since Daphne sent me, would I have a reason to lie?"

I knew what he just said was true. But what he said before was something that I couldn't believe. There wasn't any possible way.

"It can't be true though." I protested between cries.

"Oh, but it is. It's the only reason he didn't strangle your pretty little neck a couple minutes ago. He wants the soon-to-be baby." The dog explained.

"There's no baby."

"Yes there is. Admit it Bloom. You know that I'm not lying. You're just trying to run away from the truth. Just like you did with Hagan."

"At least it ended up to being not true about what he said about my parents. They were still alive."

"Barely. Just like that baby."

"You're lying."

"I'm just going to tell you this, Bloom. That baby is going to come faster than you think. It's just how Baltor wants it to be."

He just shook his head in disappointment and then vanished completely into thin air.

I looked down at my stomach. What was that dog talking about?

I pressed on my stomach to feel that there was something there. I couldn't press my finger any farther than a centimeter.

Another cry escaped my mouth as I sank to my knees crying. The dog was right.

This baby wasn't going to wait.

* * *

_Whoo! I actually got it done. Review. Okay, and it you read from where it says **(1) **and listen to "Romeo and Juliet" from the New Moon Score Soundtrack, it's sad. It almost made cry. And I don't cry very often anymore._

_RoCk OuT  
Bloom_


	10. Hello

**Chapter 8**

I grew more and more freaked out as I continued to look at my stomach through tears. One can tell that something is wrong when your stomach is growing rapidly because of a baby inside of it and the guy who got you like that only did you only a mere four hours ago. I felt like I was going to puke.

The door suddenly swung open and I saw Baltor come in.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smirk.

"You hoped and dreamed." I growled angrily. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I realized that if I had an heir then I would become even more powerful than just having you. What would be created would be one of the most powerful creatures in the entire magical universe." He continued kneeling down in front of me. "The most powerful creature in history."

I slapped him across the face.

"Do I wanna know what that was for?" Baltor asked rubbing where I had hit him.

"Don't call my baby a creature!" I yelled. "And if you do it again, trust me, I can hit harder. I can smack your face into the wall."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, so you enjoy watching me get mad? That's interesting. I can't wait to see what you do whenever I go into labor."

He just stared at me. I gave in a sarcastically innocent smile.

After an annoyed eye roll, he got up and walked out of the room.

I sighed. "He never puts up a good fight anymore." I then brought my attention over to Max who was just sitting there in a bored manner. "And you, if you were sent by Daphne shouldn't you actually be helping me?"

He nodded his furry head. "Yeah."

"Where's the help?"

"On vacation in Malibu."

I rolled my eyes completely annoyed. "You are no frickin' help at all."

"Why the sudden realization?"

Pain shot through my mid-section before I could give back a sarcastic remark. A yelp escaped my mouth from the intensity.

"What . . . the freakin' freak . . . is going on?" I asked inbetween deep breaths.

"The guy's making the baby grow at abnormal speed since you ticked him off with that headboard incident thing-y. Don't worry, it'll only be an hour or so before the kid decides to pop outta ya." Max explained.

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, I'm just messin' with ya. It'll be an hour and a half probably."

"I-I can't do this! Are you crazy? I'm seventeen, I shouldn't be having a baby!"

The dog shrugged. "Oh well. That's not my problem. And just chill, okay? The pain you're feeling now isn't anything to the pain that you're gonna be feeling in that hour and a half from now."

"You're so assuring." I growled sarcastically.

"I hope I am." He gave me a tiny little puppy smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Away. My job here is done. I've helped you enough. Now, it's time for this pup to meet up with it's help in Malibu."

"No! Don't go!"

"See ya!" The dog suddenly dissipated and I was left there alone. I hate that dog.

Beads of sweat were dripping down my forehead as panic began to rise. I didn't want to be stuck with the _thing_ coming here soon . . . and then there's the baby which is just going to add on to my stress level even more.

Minutes passed by as I sat there on the floor in pain -still alone. (Yes, nobody's even bothered to come see if I'm dead or not.) My stomach was growing like crazy which meant the -what I was guessing was- contractions were getting more painful by the second.

_CRASH!_

I looked up to see a huge hole in the huge window. Shards of glass were flown everywhere and something landed on the floor with a heavy _thud_. A mess of short blonde hair peeped out from the corner of the bed.

"Sky -ow! I exclaimed gripping my stomach in agony.

"Bloom!" He said crawling over to me. "What did he do to you?" He asked putting a hand on my enlarging stomach.

"I'll explain later. Just get me out of here before Baltor comes back." I told him breathing hard.

"Wait, are you having a baby?"

"I told you I would explain later, now let's go!"

"One question: Am I the dad?"

I froze and clicked my tongue, staring him straight in the eye. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

". . . I'm starting to think that later is a pretty good idea."

"Exactly."

Sky picked me up bridal style and started to head back for the window. But before we could even take one step, the door swung open and there stood Baltor.

"_. . . Holà_!" I greeted.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Baltor asked angrily.

"My and his honeymoon. Isn't this such a lovely picture?" I replied sarcastically.

"I don't think so."

"Is it because of the stomach? Sorry, I can't get rid of that just yet. Ow!"

"Boy, I suggest you put her down." He said to Sky.

"This . . . This is one of the only times that I tell you to agree with him." I agreed.

Reluctantly, Sky placed me down on the bed. He was about to take a step back but I grabbed his wrist.

"You don't go." I said after every pant. My gaze then went icy onto Baltor. "And you don't make him."

Baltor muttered something inaudible but didn't do anything.

Another one of the contraction things struck, but this time it was lower. Way, way lower. And definitely more painful.

"Sky," I said pulling his hand.

"What?" He asked.

"It's time."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes I am positive! Do you think that I would be yelling at you right now if I weren't?! If he were standing where you are then it would be a whole other situation!" I yelled nodding towards Baltor.

"So I finally get pulled into this conversation?" He asked.

"Oh shut up! If you were over here then your head would be disconnected from your neck!"

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt this argument, but I have just one question." Sky interrupted while playing with my hair on the back of my head.

"What?" I replied.

"Who's delivering the baby?"

The only sound that was in the room was my heavy breathing.

"Well you are, aren't you?" Baltor said to him.

"I don't know how to do this kind of stuff." Sky replied.

"And you think that _I_ do?"

"Well, I would've thought so since _you_ were the person who got her like this in the first place. So you get to do it."

"Correction boy: _You_ get to do it."

"Nuh-uh. This is _your_ kid so _you _get to deliver it."

"She's your girlfriend so basically, it's going to be half your kid."

"Apparently from what I've been hearing around Magix, she's _your_ _wife_!"

"Well there's one thing that you got right."

"Hello!" I screamed as another contraction hit. "Pregnant girl having a baby here!"

This is not going to be good. . . . ow.

* * *

_Hey! I'm so sorry for the long update. I was trying to get an idea. And I actually got this chapter idea from my older sister. She said that she wished that this (the arguing part) would be what would happen in the fourth POTC movie -except with Elizabeth, Barbossa and Jack. So thanks, Sissy even though you're probably never going to read this in your life! xD Please, review._

_RoCk OuT  
Bloom_


	11. Realize

**Chapter 9**

I don't think that I had ever experienced so much pain in my entire frickin' life. Who knows how long I had been giving birth to that kid but whenever you're giving birth to the child by yourself because the two guys are arguing over who's gonna deliver the baby, it's pretty painful.

For the next, I don't know, maybe hour or so, I was basically just laying there with contractions hitting me every other minute. Also, every so often Sky would turn towards me and ask if I was okay.

. . .

That's what I thought too.

Eleven hours later, (after the two bozo heads finally figured out who was doing what since I yelled at them) the contractions finally ended and a little girl came into the world. She looked dead like me -which was perfectly fine in my book- but the only thing that seperated me and my daughter from being exact twins was her eyes. They were golden. ~sigh~ I could've shot myself in the head. But of course, it could've been worse. It could've been a boy who looked dead like the father. Then I would've _seriously_ shot myself in the head.

Sky was officially kicked out after the birth. Literally. Baltor _literally_ kicked him out the window. I would've stood up and beat the crap out of Baltor but I was holding a sleeping baby at the time.

But after he kicked him out the window, he left the room and didn't come back for another hour and a half or so. Baltor sat down next to me and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Can't I look at my wife?" He replied.

"Nope."

"Then should I look at my kid?"

"Oh, no. This is _my_ kid. I didn't see her come out of _you_."

"That's right, _I_ had to see it come out of you."

"Well, that's just your fault, dude. You two couldn't decide so I decided it for you. And I'm not forgiving you for kicking Sky out the window."

"He shouldn't have been here in the first place and he was asking for it."

We were both silent after that since I was refusing to speak to him.

"You should think of a name for her." He suddenly said.

"Why can't you? You're the reason that she's even here." I snapped.

"You got a name?"

"Alice Eleka**(1)**. Do you have a problem with that? Nope, I didn't think so." One question had been bugging me for the past hour so it kinda just slipped out. "So, since I had your kid, I can go now? Can I leave?"

"Remember? I need _both_ of you."

"You said that she would be more powerful than me!"

"That doesn't mean that I don't want the extra power."

"You are so lucky that I'm holding her or I would kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." He said.

"I can't try, did you not just hear what I said? I'm holding a baby." I told him.

He reached over and took Alice from me.

"Now try." Baltor tested with a smirk.

"That is just sh-rude." I replied.

"Sh-rude?"

"Yeah, me and my friends made it up." But then the thought of my friends made me sad. I had been away from them for how long? A couple weeks? I couldn't even remember.

"You want to go back to Alfea, don't you?" He asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Is it that obvious?" I said sarcastically.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one where you look completely depressed and your eyes are just staring off into space."

"Well, I do that a lot. How does it make you know that I want to go back home -even though we all know that I've been wanting to get out of this dirthole forever?"

"You do it more often here."

"What do you think it's surprising or something?"

"I've just never seen you so unhappy."

"You've only known me for a short time. How could you know? It's not like you've been watching me for the past seventeen years."

"Very true. But that doesn't mean that I can't tell."

I shot him a glare. "Stop making me sound stupid."

"Hon, you're the only one who can do that. And you're doing a good job at it too."

"Hey!" I said punching him in the arm.

"I have a kid here." He pointed out holding her towards me.

"I don't care. It's my kid anyway." I replied taking Alice back. "And you're a butt so don't hold her."

"Why not? I'm her father."

"I don't want your butt-ness to tub off on her. Duh. I don't want my kid to end up like _you_. I couldn't handle it. I can barely handle you."

"That's not my problem."

"You wanna bet that? It's your fault that she's even here."

"Are you saying that you regret having Alice or something?"

"Oh I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that it's your fault that any of this ever happened."

"But that would include having Alice."

"Stop twisting my words, jerk! Anywho, like I was saying before, I don't regret having Alice. I just wish that the dad would've been someone that wasn't you."

Baltor put on a face of fake-hurt. "Ouch. That hurt."

I let out a laugh. "Sure it did. Just like all the other times that you told me that."

"How do you know that I'm faking it this time?"

My mouth opened but then immediately shut. I was dumbfounded. I had never thought of it that way.

"Yeah," He said tousling my hair. "Maybe you should think over what you're going to say next time you decide to through a comeback at me."

And with that, he stood up and left me in the room alone with Alice.

I looked down at my daughter and sighed. Her gold eyes gave off a look of confusion.

"Honey, your daddy can be so strange at some times." I told her.

I took a long look out the window. It was twilight -the stars barely showing outside. It was then I realized that maybe Baltor _was_ right. Maybe he wasn't faking it this time. And then another thought hit me at the same time: Was _I_ faking it too?

* * *

_Sorry for the mega-long update y'all! :( I was stuck and a lot of things have been going on lately. I've been trying to prepare a story that I'm going to put in a writing competition at school. (I'm putting in New Life! But I can't use it in the Winx-style so, yeah, y'all see where I'm going with that.) I'll try to update this ASAP. And if any of y'al have a request on a story that you would like me to update just PM me or leave it in your review. Oh and that reminds me, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_§ RoCk OuT §_  
_Bloom_


	12. Before the Dawn

**Chapter 10**

"So, what exactly do we do now?" I asked Baltor impatiently.

"We wait until the perfect moment, and then we attack Magix." He replied.

"I'm talking about me! I refuse to take any part of this!"

"You're going to be a part of this whether you like it or not."

"You basically broke the deal off anyways! I never agreed to have a baby during this! So, technically, I can just walk off whenever I want."

"That's bull." Baltor said. "You wouldn't leave your daughter here."

"Well heck no. I would take her with me. I'm not _that_ stupid." I told him standing up from my seat angrily.

"And since she's also legally mine, she's not leaving this house unless I say so." Baltor threw back nodding towards the crib that had been place in the corner of my bedroom.

"Maybe I don't want her to be yours!"

"Too bad. She's half mine and you're just going to have to deal with that."

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"I'm just telling you the truth, babe." He protested. "I'm not being difficult."

"Then let me go and do what I want butthole."

"Um, no. I'm not going to let you do that because, if I do, you won't come back."

"Duh."

"Now just stay here for now. I'll be back in a couple minutes or so." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where ya goin'?" I asked suspiciously.

"I need to go do something."

And with that he shut the door and I let out a huge sigh. He _so_ lied. He _was_ difficult.

I walked up to the floor-length window and just looked out at the outside. The afternoon sun leaked through the glass, nearly blinding me.

My eyes darted over the yard in a bored fashion. It was a scene that was familiar to me since I did this every day. It had been three weeks since Alice had been born. I still slightly cringed everytime I saw her gold eyes.

"_I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away," _I sang silently under my breath while actually closing my eyes. "_I could take flight, but would it be right?_" I turned slightly to look at the crib, seeing a sleeping Alice. "_My conscience tell me stay._" But I couldn't tell if that part was for Alice or for . . . Baltor.

The door suddenly slammed open again and Baltor walked in with a small paper in his hands.

"Here." He said grimly while tossing me the flimsy fabric. "Don't say it's because I feel guilty either."

I opened up the paper for my eyes to widen. It was a passport with my name on it. Why would he give me a passport? It's not like I can actually go anywhere.

"Sorry," I said. "I don't feel like playing Imagination Airplane or Boat game today. Why don't you try coming back tomorrow?"

"It's not a game. It's real. But there's one condition." Baltor replied.

"Wait, you're letting me go?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he looked at the ground angrily.

"W-Why? I thought you needed me for the "taking over the universe" thing?"

"Not really. I just said that to . . ."

"To what?"

"Nothing. But you can't go unless I get something out of it."

"What do you need from me? My Dragon Fire?"

Baltor's golden eyes went from me to the crib and back.

I finally realized what he had wanted. He wanted to keep Alice.

"I guess you won't really take anything else, will you?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

He started to say something but immediately stopped himself. He let out a sigh before saying, "No."

I could see pain across his hard face. My stomach twisted in sorrow. What if I didn't want to leave?

"Do I have to go?" I got the gut to ask.

". . . Yes."

I tugged on my bangs sadly. This was probably one of the most painful moments of my life.

"Come on." Baltor continued grabbing my arm. "We only have an hour left before your bus leaves."

"Bus? I ain't gettin' on no bus!" I protested.

"You wanna bet that?" He pushed me out the door and nearly dragged me out of the house.

It actually felt pretty good to finally be out of the small room. I hadn't been out of that place in forever.

"So you're just going to let your plan fail?"

We both turned to see Darkar standing there.

"Can you just like, buzz off?" I said annoyed. "You're always interrupting my life! Just like that dog!"

"It was a change of plans brother." Baltor replied angrily. "I don't need her anymore."

"And you haven't killed her?" Darkar questioned curiously.

"What do you think I'm going to do now?"

"WHOA!" I exclaimed surprised. "WHOA! and _WHOA_. When did _that_ ever come out of your mouth back in my room?"

"Well I would very much like to watch you do that." Darkar said with a smirk.

"I'd rather do this by myself." Baltor told him grimly.

"When did killing me become part of this?!" I yelled as Baltor continued to drag me deeper into the dense forest.

He didn't answer me until we were far, far away from where Darkar had been standing, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just getting rid of _him_."

"Oh. That's a good strategy."

"Exactly. Now try to at least keep up. My brother just slowed us down some so we might not get there in time."

"But-"

"No time."

He led me through the rest of the forest quickly. It was a silent trip that nearly tore me apart slowly and painfully. The daylight turned into dusk as we finally reached the outskirts of a nearby town. It looked pretty deserted except for the bus station that was put about a mile from where we were standing.

Baltor turned me around to face him and took a quiet deep breath. "I'm pretty sure you know what to do from here on out."

"Leave here and go back to Alfea?" I guessed.

"Exactly. And I'm deciding that I might just hit Alfea as my first target whenever I get enough power, so expect to see me there soon."

"And I fight you?"

He shrugged. "Only if you feel like it."

"Well what if I don't feel like it?"

"Then I'll make sure that a certain fairy named Bloom is the first one that's gonna be destroyed."

"Oh so basically I'm just screwed? Lovely. I've always wanted to know what that was like!" I said with fake excitement. "It'll be like Christmas all over again!"

He laughed at my sarcasm which made me feel awkward. I had never seen him laugh before. It was strangely comforting and made me start laughing as well.

"Just try to survive your bus ride." He said ruffling my hair.

"I can't make that promise. I always hurt myself one way or the other." I told him truthfully. It actually was the truth. I hurt myself at least twice a day.

"I said _try_."

". . . Okay."

He suddenly looked around before looking back down at me. "You've only got a couple minutes left, so go and don't even think about stepping back here."

"God, I don't even get a friggin' parting gift! What kind of man are you?"

"You really want one?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"More than likely."

"Then surprise me."

He leaned down and kissed me. A rush of adrenaline coursed though my veins as the sudden kiss shot excitement through me. It was actually one of the best kisses that I had ever been given. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his hands onto my waist delicately. The kiss seemed to last forever and ever -the way that I wanted it. I didn't want this feeling to end. It was too precious for me.

Unfortunately we needed air and we pulled away to catch our breath, looking into each other's eyes. Our foreheads touch and he brushed a piece of my red hair out of my eyes.

"Surprised?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I can't tell exactly. We might need to do it again."

He let out a laugh and gave me another quick kiss. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm almost positive."

Baltor kissed me deeper this time and we went back to our original position. The rush immediately came back and I had to suppress a smile.

"Well isn't this just beautiful?"

We broke apart to see Darkar stepping out of the shadows.

"I thought that I was going to see you destroy her brother, but instead I got something even better." Darkar continued.

"Yo, dude, it's not cool to interrupt people when they're making out. It's like sh-rude. Mega sh-rude." I told him completely peeved off.

"What sort of pleasure could you have gotten out of this Darkar?" Baltor questioned him angrily. Apparently he was just as peeved as I was.

"I finally have something that I can use as a manipulation -a tool. Your brand new little girlfriend." Darkar said.

"Why is everyone using me these days?" I muttered to myself with a sigh.

Suddenly Darkar shot a dark stream of fire that didn't miss its target. I was immediately thrown backwards across the deserted area. The pain was intense as ever part of my body ached. It felt as if I was being ripped apart piece by tiny piece.

"Ah frick." I murmured while sitting up. I gave Darkar a look of disbelief before saying, "What the frick did ya do that for?!"

Baltor threw a stream of fire back at Darkar who was forced back into the shadows. After that he ran over to me and helped me up onto my feet.

"Go to the station and get out of here." Baltor instructed glancing from me to the spot where Darkar had been thrown into.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Bloom!" He said loudly through clenched teeth.

Tears quickly filled my eyes in sadness. I didn't want to leave him. We made it this far . . .

"Go." He said with watery eyes of his own.

I didn't budge. I was in too much shock to do anything. But my mind went totally blank as I saw Darkar come back out of where he had previously disappeared into.

"Go!" Baltor pushed me in the direction of the station.

After taking a second glance back at Baltor, I took off into a run towards the destination. Every part of me still ached from my attack but I tried to ignore it as the building became closer and closer. I swung the heavy doors open and dashed inside.

There was only a couple people inside the small wooden bus station but luckily there was someone at the counter . . . thing. I ran over to the counter and smashed my fist up against the glass divider, waking up the sleeping passport dude.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

I shoved my passport at him still peeved off and he just handed it back.

"Dude, what the frick?" I said.

"Just wait for the bus. Everyone else is." He replied.

"Aren't you supposed to stamp this or something?"

"Nobody else out there has a passport."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair in the quiet waiting section. The cushion was ratty and lumpy and a color of green that I didn't even know existed.

I rested my head on my hand and waited for the remaining two minutes to evaporate into thin air. It felt like forever but the time finally arrived.

The counter dude didn't even announce that the bus had enter the boarding dock. Instead, everyone just stood up and stepped onto the train-like bus thing. The inside of the large bus was somewhat empty and luckily there was a spare seat in the very back. I took it and let out a painful moan as a sharp jolt of pain shot through me. That was the fifteenth in the last two minutes. I had not idea what Darkar had shot at me but whenever I saw him again I was going to strangle him so hard even his ancestors will choke.

The bus suddenly jerked forward and we were trailing away from the station. I peered out the window at the forest to see that it was empty of its earlier visitors. Not a single thing was even lingering there. Not even a bird.

I spent the entire ride just staring out the window and enduring the shocks of pain. Hours ticked by slowly and soon enough I had fallen asleep. Well, almost. One large bump that was on the tracks and I was thrown forward in my tore up seat, waking me up harshly with a crick in my neck. I was definitely not a happy camper.

I rubbed my tired eyes and looked out the small foggy window again. City lights filled my vision in the dark atmosphere (Wow. Big, fancy word. I'm impressed with myself.). A weak smile came across my face as I immediately recognized the setting. I was back in Magix.

The bus jerked to a stop again and I nearly cussed the driver out. But I saw that people were exiting the bus so I just followed them cluelessly. I was glad to see that they were getting off at a boarding station in Magix. It was close to Alfea so I wouldn't have that long of a walk.

I started down the paved sidewalk with my hands in the pockets of my jean shorts. My scuffed cowboy boots made a loud clunking noise on the sidewalk which was the only sound on the quiet street.

The Tony Phillips Remix of "Call Me, Beep Me" suddenly broke the silenced night and I froze. That was my cell phone. I thought Baltor took my cell phone?

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my pink-diamond encrusted Blackberry Touchscreen.

"Whoo! Finally!" I yelled in joy. "Now, who's texting me?" I opened the message to see a very surprising message:

_"This is another part of your parting gift. Don't hit the replyt button after this either because trust me, I'll know."_

"Stalker," I muttered under my breath with a laugh.

_"Don't try to come back here. Forget that any of this ever happened. Pretend that Alice and everything that even had relevance from the past month never existed. Sorry."_

How was I supposed to do that? It made no sense at all. Did he really think that it was possible for me to just forget that that ever happened? He doesn't know me well, does he? And what could he be sorry for?

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and continued my long walk to the fairy training school.

It took about twenty minutes to finish the trip but it was worth all of it. The lights of the main hall were on from inside so I knew that everyone was still awake.

I still tried to ignore the pains and dashed inside the school as fast as I could. Sure, I hit a couple of the walls because I lost my balance but who doesn't do that? Wait. Don't answer that. I'm making that question rhetorical (A/N: I only know this word because I heard it once on a TV show.).

The doors to the main hall appeared in front of me from my awesomely coordinated skills. I pressed my ear against the wood and listened to the debate that was going on. Strangely, it was about . . . me.

"Sky and I, both, know where Bloom is though!" Stella exclaimed. "We'll both go out and try to get her!"

"Not after the last time you tried to do that Miss Stella." Griselda said.

"Either way I'm going to go." Sky answered angrily.

"We know that Prince Sky," Mrs. Faragonda said calmly. "We just need to conjure up a search team to go with you."

"I don't need a search team! I'll go by myself!"

"No you won't prince boy! 'Cause if you do then I'm gonna have to go and put some smack down on your royal behind!" Roxy threatened angrily. She sounded tired; as if she had been woken up. And Roxy was not the kind of person that you would want to wake up.

"It'd be illogical for you to go Sky." Tecna threw in. "If you try to go against Baltor alone then your chances of survival are quite low."

"We don't care about your statistics Techno-girl!" A chick from somewhere else in the room snapped.

I quietly opened the one of the double doors and leaned against its frame.

"Seriously, if Bloom was captured by Baltor then we need to just leave her there." Another girl added. "She could've been brainwashed by now."

"She hasn't been brainwashed!" Sky nearly screamed. "I saw things there that you could never imagine! I _have _to go!"

"Not technically." I interjected over the whispers of the crowd.

Everyone's heads turned towards me and gasps and yells were sent everywhere.

"Because if you were to go then you would be going there for no reason at all since I am here." I continued walking up one of the tight aisles.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed happily.

He ran to me and swooped me up in his strong arms. Sky put me down in front of him and pllaced a relieved kiss on my lips. The spark wasn't there at all. He was a good kisser but the spark wasn't there.

"How did you survive?" Stella asked breaking up our kiss. "From what I saw it looked like you were trapped there for eternity."

"I . . . found a way out." I lied.

"How?" Tecna questioned astonished.

"I just found one. Are you doubting my mad skills?"

"There wasn't any other entryway to the mansion though. It would've been impossible to get out without using a window or the front doors."

"Who said that I didn't use the windows or front doors?"

"She has a point there Tec." Roxy said joining the group.

"Flora, buddy!" I exclaimed as she came along after Roxy. "I haven't heard a single peeper come outta you so far."

"I'm just amazed that you survived." She replied. "I haven't seen you so alive without your powers."

"My powers?"

"Didn't Baltor remove you of your powers?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he gave 'em back." I aimed my finger at the window and a huge fiery dragon poured out of its tip and blasted through the window. "Yep!" I smiled. "He gave them back!"

"Unfortunately." I heard Griselda mutter.

"Now," I announced while ignoring the teacher's snide comment. "I'm going to bed. Nobody bother me."

A shot of the pain shot through me and I hunched over in agony.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Sky asked fearfully.

"I'm fine." I replied in a scratchy voice. "Just tired."

Another jolt.

"No you're not. I'm taking you."

"Ooh la la." Stella whispered nudging me with her elbow.

I smacked her arm and she let out a yelp.

Sky picked me up bridal-style and carried me out of the main hall smoothly. I rested my head in the crook of his neck but it felt wrong. I felt disgusted with myself.

After we reached my dorm room Sky set me down on my bed gently. It felt good to finally be in a bed where I could actually sleep without havign to give out at least one sarcastic remark.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead softly. "I love you," He said quietly.

"Love you too." I replied reluctantly.

Sky walked out of the room and I rolled over onto my side looking out the window. The dark sky was just turning light. It was reaching before the dawn. And I wished that I could've shared it with one person. The one who told me to stay away. Baltor.

* * *

_Okay. I wrote this in one day. I'm tired now. Please review and you know my disclaimers. And now, time for the SEQUEL. x3_

_§ RoCk OuT §_  
_Bloom_


End file.
